


Ultraviolet Morning Light

by MewMckenna



Series: Eliza & William Songfics [1]
Category: Miss Scarlet and the Duke (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Songfic, Victorian, if you can tell they’re my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMckenna/pseuds/MewMckenna
Summary: A one shot based loosely off Taylor Swift’s “Afterglow.”After not hearing from Eliza for several days William decides to stop by her house just to confirm everything is alright. What he does mot expect upon his arrival is one very angry Eliza.
Relationships: Eliza Scarlet/William "Duke" Wellington
Series: Eliza & William Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Ultraviolet Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first in a series of one-shots I’m writing that all are inspired by a playlist I made after watching the show. The songs all either remind me of one of them in some way or of their relationship and after listening to this playlist for a few weeks I was inspired to write a few little stories about them. 
> 
> This is the link to the playlist if you want to listen:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6PURftedHfl528zUCVDADe?si=N-MbAwOySKaY4ylhQefz7Q
> 
> If you can’t tell by looking at the playlist, I’m a bit of a Swiftie and most of these will be based off of Taylor Swift songs. Also just a warning, I’m not a very practiced writer so this isn’t the best thing you’ll probably ever read. I also didn’t have a beta so if there’s any mistakes just let me know, and sorry if things seem a bit out of character. I kind of set this a bit after the end of season one so there’s some character development that I’ve imagined in the space between. Plus I wanted to fit the lyrics of the song as best I could, even though I didn’t do a very good job at that either lol. Anyways, thanks for reading! enjoy!

Elizabeth Scarlet was normally a very happy creature. Even when things were bad she was one to crack a joke or to be purposely annoying in order to get William to lighten up. Which is why it was so confusing when one day she ceased talking to him at all. One moment they were fine, she had barged into his office and made a few choice comments before promising to visit the following day. However, the next day came and went, and then a week had passed by and William had still not seen Eliza.

As she did have a talent for finding trouble, William decided to pay her a visit, just to make sure she was alright and most definitely not because he missed her. The door was answered by a seemingly angry Ivy and his confusion only grew. 

“She’s in the drawing-room,” was the only thing the housekeeper said before turning on her heel and disappearing back into the house. 

Cautiously, William knocked on the door before entering, which he found a bit ironic. He was surprised, however, whenever he opened the door and saw Eliza reclining on the sofa facing the door simply reading a newspaper. She didn’t acknowledge his arrival, so William cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. 

“Yes, William, I saw you come in. Say what you have to say then leave,” Eliza mumbled, seemingly uninterested. 

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but answered, “You haven’t been by the station days to annoy me so I thought I’d stop by.”

Eliza still hadn’t looked up from her paper, but she hummed, “Well now you’ve seen me, goodbye and good day William.”

William paused, a little affronted by her behavior. He removed his hat and placed it on her desk, “Are you alright Eliza?” 

Eliza actually laughed at that, a bitter and angry laugh, “Of course William, why wouldn’t I be? It is not like one of my closest friends betrayed me to the papers,” Eliza finally looked up, making direct eye contact with William, eyes blazing, “No, William. I’m fine.”

He frowned, “I’m not sure I understand what you’re insinuating, Eliza.”

Eliza smiled, “I think you do.”

William stared at Eliza, both puzzled and confused, and almost a little frightened by the woman in front of him. Apparently, he did not answer her quick enough because she stood and stomped over to William, thrusting the paper at him, “I simply cannot believe that after everything we’ve been through that you still have the audacity, the gall, to let this be published.”

William blinked at the furious woman in front of him, noticing that the knuckles clutching the newspaper were white. He looked down at the paper then back to Eliza, sighing exhaustedly as he answered “Eliza, I haven’t the slightest of what you’re talking about.” 

Eliza opened her mouth, then snapped it shut again. Instead of answering she took the newspaper and read a headline, “Scotland Yard and the Unfortunate ‘Lady Detective,’ does that ring a bell?”

William rolled his eyes and took the paper, scanning the first few paragraphs. He could understand why she was upset. The article painted her a nuisance and an oddity rather than a serious detective. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, preparing for what was sure to be a bit of a shouting match, “Eliza this is the first time I’ve seen this.”

She scoffed, throwing her hands in the air, “William, this article goes into quite a bit of detail, who else would have told a reporter about this rather than you?”

He huffed, trying to contain his frustration, “I don’t know Eliza, there are plenty of men at the station who don’t like you being around that much. They don’t think it’s a place fit for a lady.”

Eliza’s jaw dropped, “Oh you would think that wouldn’t you.”

“That’s not what I meant Eliza!” he almost shouted as he tossed the paper onto her desk. 

Eliza pursed her lips, spinning around and unceremoniously falling onto one of the couches. William began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, “Have you that it could have been someone who actually doesn’t like you, Eliza?” 

She looked at him angrily, “Who doesn’t like me?” 

He raised his eyebrows, “Well PC Honeychurch for one.”

She furrowed her brow, “So are you saying you didn’t know about this then?”

He restrained himself from rolling eyes again, “No Eliza, I didn’t know about it.” 

She stood and walked to stand in front of William, “Well then, I am sorry for ignoring you all week.”

He ran a hand over his face, “Apology accepted.”

Eliza continued, “But also I hope you will have a talk with PC Honeychurch about speaking to reporters about police business.” 

He decided he would provoke her a bit, thinking that perhaps he deserved the opportunity to annoy her as well, “You aren’t a police officer, so it doesn’t really count, but I suppose I can have a word with him.”

She frowned at him, clearly not amused, but then gave him a tight smile, “Thank you.”

William nodded before looking at his watch, “I must go, I’ve been gone too long from the station.”

Eliza smiled a bit fuller this time, “Then I hope you won’t mind if I come and visit you tomorrow so we can talk.”

He held back a grin, “Eliza, you are welcome to come by any time. No matter what the papers say.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, though I do have a feeling you’ll regret that statement.”

“Never, Eliza,” William said with a tilt of his head. 

He said goodbye to his friend before picking up his hat and walking out the front door without a backward glance. The meeting hadn’t gone exactly as planned but at least they had cleared the air, and now she would return to her daily visits. He would never admit it, but William was quite happy that he would be seeing her every day once again. 

The next day William was at his desk looking at a robbery case when he heard the door to his office open. His head snapped up and he immediately saw the blonde hair and red dress of Eliza Scarlet. William stood at her arrival, “Eliza,” he said in greeting. 

She smiled at him as she walked in and sat at the chair opposite him, “Hello William.”

“Do you have an agenda today then?” he asked.

Eliza was wearing the red dress, and she only wore the red when she wanted something from him, “No not today William, but I do wish to speak with you.”

He blinked, “Well then.”

She took a breath before speaking, avoiding eye contact, “Well I just wanted to apologize for my behavior this past week. I should have come to you about it rather than assuming the worst of you.”

William sighed, “Well I know in the past I haven’t been the most forthcoming with you, so I do not blame you, Eliza.”

Eliza nodded, looking at him now, “No I suppose not, but neither have I. Perhaps we both could do with a little bit of honesty.”

William smirked, “Perhaps.”

He paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue, “Eliza. I know I have not always been very supportive of you, but I have learned not to underestimate you anymore. I think you are one of the most capable people I know, woman or not. I do not have any plans on getting in the way of your business ever again. I believe that while your chosen career is certainly,” he searched carefully for the correct word, “unconventional, you are very good at it. Better than I’d like to admit.” 

She smiled at him from across the desk, “Thank you, William. You are one of very few who have offered their support to me, so thank you.”

She stood up and began to fiddle with the things on his desk as she meandered about the room, “I feel like I should also tell you that in future, I’m going to try not to assume the worst of you. I know now that it was my own head that made a mess of things. I did not mean to, and I am sorry.”

William stood and walked to her, taking the hand that was flipping through a file in his. Her eyes jumped to look at his, widening a bit at their sudden closeness, “You have nothing to apologize for. Once again, I know I haven’t been there when you needed me before, but I swear I am now.”

Eliza smiled, squeezing his hand a bit. William knew he should let go, but he lingered a bit, enjoying the contact and the proximity, “And if you really wanted to make it up to me, we could get dinner again.”

Eliza laughed, “Alright, but this time I choose where we go.”

William nodded, “That’s alright with me considering I didn’t make a reservation preemptively.”

Eliza gasped, feigning shock, “How unprepared you are today Inspector Wellington.”

William shuffled forward a bit, leaning in closer, “You’d be surprised, Eliza.”

He thought he might have seen her eyes widen slightly glance quickly at his mouth, but she pulled away rather abruptly, clearing her throat and going to pick up her bag, “Well then Inspector, are you ready?”

William licked his lips before nodding. He made his way to the coat rack to slip on his jacket and hat before turning and opening the door for Eliza. She smiled at him as she walked out and William realized for a moment just how utterly struck he was with her. She might have been onto something with the red.


End file.
